


Dead End Freaks

by SisforSibyl



Category: The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slash, cross dressing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: We are strictly second-class, we don't understand why we should be on Dead End Street, people are living on dead end street, gonna die on dead end street! (c)
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies





	Dead End Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по клипу The Kinks "Dead End Street".
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0WPC-N3UYE

Рэй прикладывается к его шее, как к пивной бутылке с тревожной порывистостью пьяницы - быстрее присосаться к горлышку и вылакать горчащую пинту в один присест, а потом хлопнуть ладонью о стол и заказать еще одну пинту.  
А потом еще.  
Дэйв пытается заставить себя дышать чуть тише и медленнее, но выходит только хуже, точно у его виска держат заряженный револьвер, а между ребер тычется ржавое лезвие. Дэйв задерживает дыхание, и тут же сбившись, хрипит, хватая ртом воздух, запрокидывает голову, зная, что ударяется затылком о полки открытого железного шкафчика. Хотя Дэйв и сам понимает насколько неутешительны его попытки отвлечься от того, что прямо сейчас он трахается с Рэем, и они одаривают друг друга любовью в полюбившимся ими тротиловом эквиваленте.  
Они занимаются этим очень безрассудно и глупо, всегда в неподходящих местах, в круговерти записи альбомов, репетиций, концертов, они занимаются сексом, как школьники, дорвавшиеся друг до друга за гаражами, неуклюже, с присвистом, шипением и фырчанием.  
То что проделывает с ним Рэй всегда слишком нестерпимо и больно и совершенно неотвратимо, сколько бы Дэйв не орет на него после, чтобы тот прекратил оставлять ему синяки и засосы на видных местах, хотя орать ему следует скорее на самого себя, что никогда не уворачивается от зубов, прикусывающих кожу на его шее, от рук, стискивающих плечи до лиловых гематом, а главное слов - токсичных слов Рэя. Хотя от последних Дэйв и при желании увернуться не сможет.  
Именно слова всегда бьют в нужные места. Точно москитные укусы они пробираются Дэйву куда-то под кожу и жгут ее изнутри, забиваются в ноздри, так что Дэйв морщится и скрежещет зубами от тупой, бессмысленной ярости, и попадают в глаза, так что у Дэйва на лицо наворачиваются слезы - редкие, но злющие и исступленные.  
\- Белый тебя полнит, если ты не знал, - желчно шепчет ему Рэй на ухо, будто боится, что отодвинься он на дюйм, Дэйв не услышит его, а тот конечно же слышит, и слова пробираются из ушной раковины ему прямо в голову, как-то странно выворачивая все его мысли на изнанку, и уже Дэйв ничего не хочет, кроме как разбить Рэю губы в кровь.  
Дэйв всегда слышит эти едкие ремарки, явные оскорбления, издевательские шуточки, прячущиеся под видом пожеланий или даже советов. Порой Дэйв считывает эти гнусные комментарии, направленные в его адрес, прямо по глазам Рэя, или по интонациям, наклону головы и цвета его перчаток.  
Порой Дэйв бьет его первым за мгновение до того, как Рэй подумает какую-нибудь обидную, унизительную мысль и за долго до того, как успеет озвучить ее.  
Возможно, дело в том, что они с братом просто ненавидят друг друга, и им нужен любой, самый незначительный повод, чтобы признаться в этом.  
Рэй любит признаваться на публике, ему обязательно нужно превратить каждое свое чувство в манифест, написать о нем похожую на университетский учебник по межличностной психологии песню, а потом пригласить Дэйва на бэк-вокал.  
Должно быть именно поэтому Дэйв так часто повторяет, что Рэй сумасшедший, полный псих, что никакой нормальный не стал бы вытряхивать свое грязное белье перед всем миром, что Рэй... обычно тот не давал Дэйву продолжить свой ассоциативный ряд, а просто бил его прямо в солнечное сплетение, или пытался швырнуть с лестнице или особенно сильно ударял в ухо, если, конечно же, Дэйв не был настолько зол, чтобы самому заменить бестолковые ругательства хорошей дракой.  
\- Знаешь, на кого ты в этом парике похож? На разжиревшего... манерного педика, - с трудом выдавливает из себя Рэй - от натуги его лицо искажается, так что брови пугающе изгибаются, нос кажется еще длиннее, а сам он отчего-то бледнеет, становясь похожим на чумного доктора, только вот Рэю маска не нужна, чтобы в сумерках пугать детей до мокрых штанишек.  
Но Дэйв давно уже не ребенок, а Рэй, вдавливающий его в полки шкафа, исходящий ядом так, что даже слюна его кажется смертельно-отравленной, пугает Дэйва, но сейчас у него и сил не ни на что кроме как сбивчивого:  
\- Ты сам выбирал парик, если ты еще не забыл, - он умудряется отвернуться, и затекшей правой рукой, который все это время до судорог держался за створку шкафа, чтобы только не сверзнуться на пол, зная, что астеничный Рэй точно его не удержит, он притрагивается к приколотому к волосам шпильками соломенного цвета парику.  
\- Ну я-то рассчитывал на то, как выгодно он будет смотреться на мне.  
\- Ты появляешься в нем на пару секунд.  
\- Зрители запомнят меня получше некоторых... помяни... мое... слово... Дэйв - последние слова Рэй комкает во рту, и выходят они совсем невнятно и сумбурно, но Дэйв умудряется расслышать каждое из них. Даже свое имя. Особенно свое имя. Рэй выплевывает его, словно отвратительное ругательство, как худшее из них, от которого передергивает даже полисменов, а мамочка его наверное даже не знает, и ему самому противно произносить его, но Рэю приходится его сказать, а Дэйву приходится слушать, и им тошно и жарко от этого.  
\- Тебе не больно?.. Что, твои папики постарались?.. - У Рэя срывается голос, и он прекращает движение, сам приваливаясь лбом к прохладной створке шкафа. Он устал, они оба жутко устали, и возможно им просто нужно больше практиковаться трахаться стоя, или же лучше было не пробовать это положение вовсе - ноги Дэйва каждую минуту норовят соскользнуть с бедер Рэя, и ему тяжко, так тяжко цепляться руками за какие-то полки и поручни, которые он слепо отыскивает в этой крохотной каморке в этой бедняцкой квартире этой бедняцкой улице.  
Денег для съемок клипа у них хватило на аренду только этого провонявшего жареной рыбой и дешевым пивом места. Каморка, где они топчут друг другу туфли уже с четверть часа, находится под лестницей собственно самой квартирки, черно-белой, как и пленка, на которую ее и собираются снимать. С осыпающейся на стенах побелкой и закопченным по углам паркетом, квартира являет собой типичный пример расцветающей во всей своей славе и могуществе послевоенной Англии эпохи индустриальной революции. Не хватает только грызущей оставшимися зубами засахаренный миндаль старухи на продавленной оттоманке и телевизора, воинственно тычущего в разные стороны антеннами с говорящими головами, светясь улыбкой и благополучием, вешающими лапшу на зрительские уши.  
\- Нет, это была моя инициатива. Я так им и говорю, будьте со мной пожестче, чтобы моему братцу было легче меня трахать, - на губах Дэйва появляется неуместная улыбка, грозящая перейти в истерику или же неконтролируемую жестокость. Он косится на свои обтянутые чулками ноги и подол черного платья теперь больше годящиеся не для клипа, а для уборки улиц после майского праздника. Чулки украшает сеточка крупных округлых прорех, а платье смято и изжевано, и все это настолько грязно и пошло, что Дэйву хочется исчезнуть или провалиться на месте, но с Рэем по-другому не бывает да и не хочется, тем более ни один из них пока даже не кончил.  
Когда Рэй подхватывает его подмышки, и схватившись за парик Дэйва, точно желая выдрать его с корнем, они оба слышат скрип открывающейся неподалеку двери и шумный разнобой голосов, накативший с улицы.  
\- Отпусти меня, отпусти, - частит Дэйв, одновременно выворачиваясь и хватаясь за пиджак Рэя, пытаясь закрыть им себя, словно съемочная группа уже вошла в подсобку, наставив на них разом включившиеся камеры.  
\- Полегче, - цедит в ответ Рэй и ловит его запястье, сжимая до острой боли в кости, до гематом, до того, чтобы Дэйв стиснул зубы и наконец замолчал.  
\- Я сказал, отпусти меня.  
\- А я сказал, заткнись.  
\- Да отпусти руку, черт, твою мать, ты полный идиот, ты... ты... не понятия не имеешь, какие следы остаются.  
\- А что? - Рэй неожиданно вскидывается и просовывает руку между их телами, своей большой, прохладной ладонью проскальзывает под подол платья, вверх по чулку, выше, выше, еще немного и смыкает пальцы на члене Дэйва.  
\- Только не рассказывай мне сказок... - он кружит вокруг головки, не отрывая взгляда от изменившегося лица Дэйва, его раскрытых, точно в неверии или ужасе или экстазе, глаз, и несколько раз, медленно проводит рукой по члену, слишком медленно, чтобы Дэйв думал о чем-то кроме того, что ему "недостаточно", ему "мало", ему "не хватает", ему хочется быстрее, как можно быстрее.  
\- Только не говори, что тебе не нравятся эти модные браслеты... - Рэй толкается сильнее, подтаскивает Дэйва еще ближе к себе, пока сползший светлый парик не оказывается у него в кулаке и не падает на железное, помойное ведро, с шумом, стуком и лязгом, и они оба едва не кончают, Дэйв от ужаса, что вот сейчас к ним в каморку сбежится съемочная группа, а Рэй от предвкушения этого момента.  
\- Так что, Дэйв, как тебе твои пурпурные дармовые браслеты с фешенебельной Дэд Энд Стрит? - Он уже не соображает, что несет, а Дэйв кажется, нечленораздельно шепчет, чтобы тот помог ему кончить, неумело маскируя просьбу под жалкий приказ, а Рэй даже тихо посмеивается, как самый настоящий безумец, что как бы тот не просил, он сам решит, когда и как и при ком Дэйв кончит, если кончит сегодня вообще.  
Но в какой-то момент Дэйв замолкает и даже перестает сопротивляться хватке Рэя на своих плечах, он слегка поворачивает голову в сторону раскрытой створке стенного шкафа и зачарованно с начинающей проявляться на губах усмешкой не отрывает от него глаз.  
Рэй прослеживает за его взглядом, и тоже замирает, а потом дергается всем телом, отворачивается, только бы не видеть, как многоногое ненавистное ему насекомое спускается вниз по полкам.  
\- Твою мать, - Рэя тошнит от самого осознания того, что паук находится так близко от него, что это маленькое, пронырливое существо может в любую секунду перескочить на него, дотронуться своими конечностями до его кожи, пробраться под одежду, в рот, уши, да куда угодно...  
\- Рэй, смотри, - с притворной заботой в голосе говорит ему Дэйв, и Рэй уже знает, он знает, что Дэйв сейчас держит в своих освободившихся руках.  
Рэю приходится осторожно повернуться, прикрывая ладонями лицо, предупреждая удар, выискивая взглядом врага, и его едва не выворачивает, когда он видит Дэйва, держащего двумя пальцами паука за одну из его лапок.  
\- Убери это чудовище сейчас же.  
\- Да что ты, - качает головой Дэйв, а его глаза кажется блестят уже не от возбуждения, а от припозднившегося желания возмездия, - это даже не паук, так... маленький паучок. Ничего в нем страшного нет, Рэй, посмотри повнимательнее.  
\- Убери, сукин сын, убери, - очень тихо говорит Рэй, окаменевший в этой нелепой скрюченной позе, с упавшими к щиколоткам брюками и своим высоким цилиндром в самом начале закатившемся к двери.  
\- Уберу, - тут Дэйв внезапно становится серьезным и жестко продолжает, - если ты, козел, либо позволишь мне подрочить, либо сам справишься, - и Дэйв разжимает хватку, так что паук соскальзывает к нему на ладонь, и перехватив его за крохотное, округлое тельце, давит его двумя ногтями.  
Рэй хочет предупредить его, чтобы тот не касался его этой рукой, но вместо этого, подчиненный вновь накатившей злости, он наваливается на Дэйва, глуша его удивленный стон губами, и начинает двигаться как можно резче и сильнее, чтобы тому стало больно, жутко больно, чтобы тот захныкал и позвал на помощь, чтобы тот испугался своего старшего брата, чтобы он сказал, что он ненавидит своего старшего брата, чтобы повел себя, как жалкий и слабый маменькин сынок, давая Рэю десятки новых поводов его ненавидеть.  
\- Я тебе дрочить не собираюсь, - загнанно шепчет Рэй ему в губы, вместо поцелуя, - кончишь только так, с моим членом в заднице, - и криво улыбается.  
Дэйв не видит этой улыбки, так тесно друг к другу они прижаты, но ощущает ее: ощущает уголки губ Рэя, расстегивающихся в ухмылке, его раскрывший рот, кончик его языка, спешно облизавший губы их обоих.  
\- Как я тебя ненавижу... - Дэйву кажется, что он кричит, но на самом деле из глотки выходит один только грудной хрип, зато удар, который он наносит Рэю выходит напротив настоящим - откинув голову назад, он сам больно ударяется о что-то тяжелое и острое, стоящее на полке, но Рэю, он готов поспорить на что угодно, в разы больнее, когда он резко бьет головой куда-то Рэю над переносицей, разбивая тому лоб.  
Они в который раз еле не валятся на пол, и на этот раз уже Дэйв пытается подхватить Рэя, у которого от боли и изумления и чего-то еще, о чем Дэйв догадается несколько позже, слабеют колени, но он умудряется не удержать Рэя, и только какой-то высокий, пыльный ящик, стоящий совсем рядом, и о который они успевают облокотиться, удерживает их от падения.  
Запоздало Дэйв понимает, что они оба кончили, от боли, издевательств, напряжения, а главное от того, как хорошо, как им было хорошо, в тесной, грязной, душной каморке с ее режуще-ярким светом и сломанной деревянной щеколдой.  
\- Выбери себе другой парик, - точно между делом говорит ему Дэйв, бросая Рэю спутанный парик распространенного соломенного оттенка.  
Они молчат, пока Рэй тщательно оттирает кровь с разбитого лба, прислушиваясь к знакомым голосам в дальней комнате квартиры, и размышляя о том, что сегодня их первый и последний съемочный день, и они больше никогда не смогут прийти в эту штампованную, типичную квартирку в Ист-Энде на полчаса раньше всех остальных и драться и драть, колотить и вколачивать друг друга, пока головы не взорвутся.  
С пару минут они стоят напротив двери каморки, недоумевая, как они смогут проскользнуть с проезжей части улицы, на которую выходит эта квартира и добежать до станции подземки, с жутким общественным туалетов, но в котором хотя бы можно найти зеркала и умывальник.  
В конечном итоге, Рэй вновь напяливает на себя цилиндр, сминая взъерошенные волосы, а Дэйв и вовсе снимает изорванные чулки и умудряется одеть скользкие туфли на босые ноги. Они глупо, смешливо перемигиваются, как те самые школьники, выглядывающие из за ряда гаражей, за которыми они успели провернуть все свои грязные делишки, и выходят на улицу, уповая на то, что на Дэд Энд Стрит привыкли и не к таким уродам.


End file.
